star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Squad Episode V: Last Legacy
Star Wars Delta Squad V: Last Legacy is the fifth installment in the core Delta Squad saga. It takes place 34 years after the events of Delta Squad 3 and 26 years after Delta Squad 4. The plot revolves around the new generation of Delta Squad, but mostly focuses on Cody Prim, the son of Mandalore, and his journey to embrace his force sensitivity, as well as help defeat new and old threats. Synopsis Scavenging The Roman and Victorian Wars have passed and Delta Squad has passed on their legacy to a new generation heroes. On the planet of Maximus Prime, C.I.L is scavenging through the ruins of the Imperial City in hopes to locate artifacts of the old Empire and any of Roman's many secrets. Delta Squad is searching the city as well in hopes to stop them from tampering with the historical city. Cody Prim and Angela Starkiller lead Delta Squad through the city while pursuing the Imperial search teams. Cody begins to experience strange visions and hints of the force deep in the ruins. Cody starts to deviate off their course and wander in his own direction. Bruce's Lightsaber Cody is called to Bruce Starkiller's old lightsaber which is lodged inside of rocks in a small chasm near the front of the city. Cody picks up the saber, but experiences visions and flashbacks to when the saber was held by Bruce. He sees several small flashes of Bruce's past adventures of when he held the saber. Cody is woken up soon after by his friends before C.I.L stormtroopers find them. Delta Squad is able to dispatch them easily, but are chased by more well armed troops. C.I.L leaders Yvette and Ashton catch word of them having the saber and begin the hunt to retrieve it as well as kill Delta Squad. Delta Squad manages to escape the planet and return to Coruscant. Cody wants to give Angela her fathers lightsaber in which she accepts and suggests to show it to her father. Search for Bruce Cody and Angela pay a visit to Corellia at Bruce and Vett's home, but they aren't there. As they search the house, Jax appears out of the shadows to talk to them. Jax tells them that Bruce and Vett have been missing for a short while and he's trying to find them. He also tells them that not even Hanhar knows where they went. The next morning Delta Squad, Jax, and Hanhar meet at a local diner to discuss a plan to go looking for them. Jax tells them that Andres might know where they are. Andres has been absent as well, but is rumored to be at Jakku. Ambush at Jakku Delta Squad, Jax, and Hanhar arrive at Jakku, but are attacked by C.I.L, as they learned of Andres's presence on the planet as well. They are impounded aboard a Star Destroyer and left to be interrogated by a new Sith Acolyte, named Darth Tritum. Tritum attempts to torture Derrick and the rest of the crew. Cody begins to embrace his force abilities and help the crew escape to the hangar bays, where they take off in the Vertibird. As the try to fly down to the planet, they take heavy damage and make a hard landing in the Graveyard of giants. Several Imperial strike teams are sent down the surface to find them. Andres's Truth As the crew tries to hide and repair the Vertibird, Andres appears and helps them cloak themselves with the force. Andres reveals that he is on Jakku to reconnect himself with the force that is strong around his old home as he knows someone visited it. Andres feels that if he can find who had visited his old home, he track them down and find Bruce and Vett. Andres tell them that he has suspicions that they were kidnapped as bait. Derrick details the Sith that they encountered and Cody finding Bruce's lightsaber. Andres feel the force within Cody and tells him that he may be strong enough in the force to train in the ways of the force. When asked about his Jedi Order, he reveals that this unknown threat has crippled his order and caused his Jedi to go into hiding. Cody reluctantly agrees and Angela gives her fathers lightsaber to Cody. Cody's Makeshift Training For the next few weeks of hiding and meditating, Andres trains Cody in the ways of the force, telling him that there is more to lightside and darkside. Cody starts to become strong and easily adaptable to wielding a lightsaber. With the help of Cody, Andres and him are able to delve into the force together and uncover the mystery of the people who came to Andres's old home. Tritum and an unknown Sith lord had gone there previously and to other locations Andres had been to gain enough power to unveil an ancient Sith location. Cody is able to see where they are and putthe pieces together to where the Sith lord is. Tritum's Strike The anomaly in the force that they had uncovered alerted Darth Tritum of their location. Tritum and squads of Stormtroopers as well as TIE fighters, went to the surface to kill the crew. As they ran for the Vertibird, Tritum attacked Cody, but he was saved by Andres who fended him off. Andres pushed him back and boarded the ship with the rest of the squad. Once they evaded the Star Destroyer ahead, they jumped to hyperspace to the Ring of Kafrene. At the station, Cody and Andres revealed to the others that Bruce and Vett were being held at an ancient planet called Rakata Prime, where Tritum, his master, and C.I.L had been scavenging. Rakata Prime Delta Squad traveled to Rakata Prime where they saw the construction of a new space station in it's alpha stages, being built by C.I.L ships. Tseebo used his new cloaking device he had constructed to hide the ship temporarily so they could land on the surface of the planet undetected. When they landed, Angela, Andrew, Hanhar, Cody, Jax, and Andres advanced on the ancient temple the Empire was scavenging, while the rest of Delta Squad stayed with the Vertibird on the beach. As they snuck around the temple they managed to find Bruce and Vett in a cell room. Angela and Andrew embrace their parents after being reunited. Bruce and Vett revealed to them that the new Sith are trying to find other Sith worlds and holocrons so they can make their return. Vertibird's Capture After their reunion, they receive a transmission from the crew at the Vertibird that they were found and were about to be captured. Collandra tells them that they've closed the shield to the planet, causing them to be trapped. Delta Squad travels within the temple to deactivate the shields from within the temple, by turning off the C.I.L generators powering the shield. Andres manages to turn off the shields and everyone makes it to the top of the temple where they await the Vertibird's arrival. Rescue & Duel Before the Vertibird comes, they are stopped by Tritum and his master Krant. Andres attempts to talk to the Sith, revealing that Tritum is his son who had turned to the darkside. Tritum ignores him and a lightsaber fight breaks lose. Cody joins the fight, but Tritum is able to overpower Cody and cause damage to Cody. Cody falls, but is taken to the Vertibird by Jax. Andres tells the Vertibird to leave and save themselves, but Cody, who is nearly unconscious, yells out to him not to stay behind. Andres stays behind anyway and fights both Sith while the Vertibird and Delta Squad fly off away from the planet. They jump to hyperspace and return to Corellia to alert the New Republic and Andres's wife of the Empire's new battle station and their efforts. Cody takes on the burden to locate the other lost Jedi, find a new master, as well as assist the New Republic in fighting against the C.I.L.